Reiko
by blackroseashes
Summary: this is my first fic. so ill try it... a girl from brooklyn who just might know dally gets sentenced to move back with her biological family in Tulsa how will it go?
1. Default Chapter

HELP ME WITH A TITLE PLEASE!!!

Kate's POV:

"I didn't do it I swear!" I tried to explain to the judge. "look , I'd like to believe you but its just not possible" he said…just not possible my ass. He knows for a fact I wasn't with that asshole when he started that fire. I wouldn't be in this much trouble if he was still here. I thought to myself. Soon I was lost in a trance…this happens a lot and I'm not even blonde…anymore. Now my hair is half black and half red. I usually wear it in two braids that hang to the side. bang the judge hit the gavel bringing me back to reality…. "you will be sentenced to live with your biological family back in Tulsa Oklahoma." "where????" in all reality I knew where Tulsa was… but it was too unbelievable…they said they never wanted to resort to this… they cant be nearly as bad as the places I've been in the past few years. I wonder if I'm still gonna be able to have my beloved Demon…my rottie.. I know he's a big boy but he's good…most of the time.

one week later

"well later guys, been good knowin ya" I said to my friends as I boarded the plane "bye ray" they all said Jamie an whit were crying of course but tadao and ryan and kyle weren't. non emotional bastards…although tadao was sad it would be the first time in a long time for him. I wonder if I'll find a guy as good as him down there. I'm going to miss my tadao he is my only love!!! Where is Justin??? I started thinking all well he can miss me from a distance but I gotta get on this damn plane…oooo I hope I don't die! I walked down the tunnel and took my seat on the plane soon as I got in my seat I started worrying about my precious demon I hope he's ok back there! Soon I dozed off. I slept the whole plane ride…it really wasn't amazing im known best for my sleeping habits. Especially during the day im usually a night walker! I wonder if theres any other Goths like me down there… the reason for them calling me 'ray' is because my nickname is Reiko. It means ghost child in Japanese. I got off the plane and there was non other than the police waiting for me of course…I don't do anything and I get in trouble why do they need cops??? Oh well soon I saw demon with a muzzle on his nose they handed him over and it came off good thing too demon doesn't like muzzles too much….never has… oh well…me and demon hopped in the back of the cop car and drove down the road in a town that looked kinda as bad as my old one…we pulled up to a really old house with a bunch of kids sitting on the porch next door of course.


	2. welcome home!

WELCOME HOME!

Kate's POV.

We walked up the stairs to the door of the old looking house.

The cop rang the doorbell and we stood back and waited for a few seconds

The boys next door were looking at me. It felt kind of weird but there was a few cute ones… "come on in" I heard a voice say "thank you mr. and mrs. Sanders." The fat ass cop said. I hate cops. We walked in and the police and the sanders' sat down. I however remained standing… I don't like sitting in other peoples houses…or any where for that matter. "wont you sit down kate?" the woman asked "no" I said semi politely "well can I ask why?" my supposed father asked "she has sitting issues… if she doesn't know you she wont sit down." Said my probation officer…how the hell did she get down here and before me even! Demon took right to the new situation finding a nice spot in front of the door to curl up and sleep. "I suppose this is your dog?" "mom" said to me. "yea, his name is demon"

"micheal, becky, get down here please" she called apperantly im not an only child. Soon two kids came running down the stairs they looked about 15 16. "kids this is your sister kate" "ok well were going to leave you folks alone now good luck all of you" said the cops as they walked out of the door. Jill was still here though. "why don't you kids get aquainted for a bit while I talk to your parents ok?" Jill said. We were then walkin down a hallway demon following behind me like a magnet. Then we walked into a room with dark purple walls and a bed and a dresser and a closet in it. It was a fairly sized room. I would adjust well spending most of my time in there writing and drawing and what not. Soon I reached into my bag and pulled out old pictures of me and my friends. God I miss them already! I almost started to cry, but I cant! I know Jamie an whit cried for me when I left but I don't cry. I set up all my pics and the other 2 helped while demon slept on my bed then I actually talked to them… "so whats your dogs name?" micheal finally said. "demon" "that's cool, how old are you?" "seventeen, how old are you two?" becky said she was 15 and micheal was 18 how could I be in the middle and younger than micheal and not remember him??? I don't really have the best of memory any way. "say, who are those kids next door?" I finally asked "those are our friends were in a gang well were not really a gang but we are all real close friends. Wanna meet em'?" I found out I could call him mike and her becky of course and they soon found out my name Reiko. They said it was really cool. We walked next door and demon followed of course, he has separation issues. When we got over there some of the guys ran off the porch actually almost all of them did. All but 2. one looked vaguely familiar. But with my bad judgment it wasn't him. "hey beck hey mike!" one boy said "hey guys this is ray…reiko. Or kate. Whichever" then one of the boys that didn't get off the porch said something "reiko. Whats that mean? What language?" "ghost child. In Japanese" I said looking at him…maybe it is him! That hardend face ice cold blue eyes bright blonde hair…oh I hope it is! I really really hope! "intresting where are you from?" a shorter boy with dark hair he looked a little pale to me. But he was cute "Brooklyn" "hey dally here is from Brooklyn!" a different boy said he wasn't too good looking and he had long side burns..dally?...i thought to myself.. how could it be him? He went to prison and then to…. "dally Winston?" I asked "yea who wants to know" he said it was him it really really was! 'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!!!!" I practically yelled at him " do what to you? Who are you?" "its sad you don't even remember your best friend! Who saved your life a total of 8 times! You are in eternal debt to me buddy" I said "KATE!!! God babe I missed you!" he said running up and hugging me he looked so happy to see me he only called me babe because he can we never dated but we were so close and always flirting you'd think we were. "why are you here?" he asked "your little buddy matt started a fire and pinned it on me that dirty bastard! but it was worth it huh? And I got to see Tadao almost break into tears. Oh but I got sentenced to live with my biological family down here" "your biological family?" "yea us" mike said "damn you guys related I feel sorry for you" a really gorgeous black haird kid said he was hot! He had his hair in swirls damn he was fine. "that's steve…and this is ponyboy and soda and dally as you know. And two bit and Johnny and that is darry." Becky said. Demon pushed into my leg. "dally do you remember the pup we found behind a dumpster?" I askd "yea why did he die?" "no this is him" "HOLY SHIT!" he said sitting down and calling him over. "demon come here boy" he said and surprisingly demon ran right over to him "looks like he remembers you" "so what is your plans for tonight ray?" the hot one asked "I dunno sleep or walk around like I always do at night" .. "you guys haven't explained soc's to her yet have you?" darry said "…oops. We forgot!" "she just gets here and you want her dead or even raped bright guys real bright" two bit said laughing.."what are socs?" I asked steve sighed and told me these guys sounded like real assholes but theres worse in brooklyn. "anyway so you guys wanna go out to the movies tonight?" steve asked he kept looking at me but it was OK hes hot. "yea we need to get out of the house any way" becky said. "why is that?" I asked "…there parents are assholes." Johnny said…he looked real quiet. But he was cute too… "well lets go inside for a bit." Dally said "we walked in and again I was the only one standing "you still got that standing versus sitting issue baby?" "yea…I cant help it I have something wrong with me" I said dally elbowed steve and he pulled me down onto his lap. This is great 3 hours here and already I gotta hot guy pullin me into his lap.


	3. ch 3

Some of the chapters will have titles others wont.

Thanx muchly for those who reviewed!!!...on with the reading.

Ch. 3.

THE NEXT DAY

"COME ON! WAKE UP KATE!!!" Becky was saying as she shook me. "im awake im awake…whats the big rush?" I said sleepily. I looked over at the clock …5:30…damn I hope that meant PM…. " why am i…" I started saying.. " no time now gotta go come on!" she rushed. "first tell me where were going." She sighed threw my clothes at me and said. "we gotta get to the Curtis' house." "this early?" I said putting on my pants "yea" oh what the hell as long as steve was gonna' be there I could care less. "and I wanna talk to you about steve" she said "yea what about him?" "he has a girlfriend and she's a total slut and a bitch at that" hmmm..i started thinking. "then why is he with her?" I asked "because he has no-one else to go to….she doesn't care about him. She just wants to get laid." She was awful young to b talking like this. It seemd to me. "well lets see how that bitch does with a little competition. I want steve and NOBODY! Is going to stop me from getting him" I was totally serious about what I had said… "yea nobody but evie." She whisperd. "what you don't think I'll get him?" I asked. "no I don't" what nerve I thought laughing to myself. "she'll fight you" she started to say "Beck. Im from NEW YORK I don't think some slut from Oklahoma is going to beat me." "I didn't say that…" "no but you were thinking it." I ended and we left to the curtis'.

later that day

We were all walking down the street (Steve, me, Becky, Ponyboy, Johnny, Dally, and Soda.) and everyone kept looking at me….like they've never seen a goth chick before?.... I hate it when people stare at me like that. But what can I do? Nothing! O well …. Me and Steve were flirting and messing around when some girl who was wearing WAY too much make up for my taste walked up and yelled at him. Who the hell did she think she was? She had no right to talk to him like that. I hate it when people treat eachother like shit. Especially a hot guy like him… "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING STEVE?" was what brought me back to reality. Everyone else was just standing there looking down like they couldn't do anything "HANGING OUT WITH THIS SLUT. AND YOUR OTHER PATHETIC FRIENDS" ..ok that was it. I'd had enough of this girl "LOOK CLEARLY IM NOT THE SLUT YOU FUCKING WHORE! AND WHERE DO YOU GET OFF TALKING TO HIM LIKE THAT?" I said getting in her face "look evie just..i'll call you later ok?" steve said..so this was the infamous evie well well well time to have a bit of fun " SHUT UP STEVE!" she yelled "WAIT. Your evie?" I said laughing my ass off "yea who wants to know?" "you're a lot sluttier than I imagined" I said looking her up and down. "are you going to let her talk to me like that steve?" she said acting totally defenseless "look EVIE he isn't your bitch ok? And you have no right fucking talking to him like that." Steve and everyone looked so surprised that I stood up to her. Well everyone but dally he was about to laugh his ass off. "listen bitch don't tell me what I can and cannot do to or with my boyfriend" "your right I cant but lets just say that what you are doing to him right now is harassment. And you are a dumb fucking whore with no life who needs to control everyone and everything around her" steve stepped back and they were all talking while I was arguing with her.

Steve's POV.

Wow this chick is hot. I started thinking to myself. But why is she standing up to Evie for me? She must like me in some way. I dunno we did have a lot of fun last night. And I do actually like her. "hey stevie, snap out of it man" soda said. "huh…oh yea sorry" "ive never seen you look at a girl the way you look at her." "who evie?" I askd "quit playin dumb. You know who I mean. And yea she is damn fine. But we should go before she actually starts a fight with evie." I would love to see that though she would kill that slut in a second. According to Dal. She had a nice body….DAMMIT. I do like her… and now I have a boner. "nice Steve real nice" I heard mike say as he walked up .. oh fuck me…why here? why now? Damn my hormones.

Kate's POV

"FUCK YOU YA FUCKIN CUNT YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT MESSIN WITH ME OR STEVE AGAIN AND I'LL FUCKIN KNOCK YA!" I hate ending stuff like that…..i thought to myself.

Ok well that's all for now. My moms making me go ..i know its really badd but its all I could think of. Later dayz


	4. Ch 4

Chapter fOur.

next Week iN scHool

"so kate, what are you doin later?" steve asked as we walked down the hall to math. "nothing just hangin out with demon I guess" I loved hangin out with my dog. Hes so fun… " cool, I was wondering,.. maybe you would wanna..you know..go out with me?" FINALLY!!!!! This is what ive been waiting for an actual date!!!! " sure, what time and where?" im very casual about these things. Most of the time. ring (school bell) we took our seats in the back of the room in the corner and started talking. "well I dunno maybe we could see a movie or something? It is Friday and… I dunno what time you have to be home?" "like it matters…I don't know they've never said" "cool" he had such beautiful eyes…(to me they are beautiful.) soon we stopped talking and I fell asleep. When I woke up steve was laughing I had only slept for about 15 minutes. "and what the hell are you laughing at?" I said. " nothing…nothing at all" in about 10 minutes after that the bell rang and I had to go to study hall. Steve gave me a note when he dropped me off. I got into my study hall sat down and opend the letter.

_Reiko,_

_Your so beautiful. And please don't think im the kind of guy that cheats on girls but I haven't broken up with evie yet. I know I should have before asking you out but… I dunno I don't know how to break up with her. Its like its not possible she's so controlling. And a few weeks ago 'I'll fuckin knock ya' that was pretty funny. But I really do thnk your beautiful and I don't know if you believe in it but I thnk im in love with you. Weve only known eachother for a little bit like a few weeks or a month. But I truly do think I love you. Even pony commented on how happy ive been since I met you. And I didn't even get pissed at him. Soda say's we should hook up, he says weve been acting like a couple since the third day you were here and you might not want to hear it but we kinda' have. Thanks for sayin yes when I asked you out. It was nice. And this is a bit of a personal question but are you a virgin? Well I hate to end it on that but I'm running out of stuff to write to you. Well.. I love you, _

_Steve._

I did want to hear it ever single word he wrote I wanted to hear…even him asking if I was a virgin…kind of, I now know that he likes me as much as I like him OoOoOoOoh hes so hot! _ringring_

I started to walk down the hall when I saw none other than Evie walking my way. 'o great' I thought 'now what' "hey listen don't even think about tryin to get with steve he's mine and NOBODY can have him" 'was this bitch serious?' I kept thinking. "ok, right, but you know that he can have anybody he wants and if he doesn't want you then all well" steve saw us and started walking our way with a worried look on his face. "h..hy evie. Hi ray." He said smiling at me. "steve!! What do you think your doing?" was she really going to do this again. Well its not my battle so I'll just kind of stay out of it… not. I looked at steve then looked at evie. "look evie. I know we've been together for a while but.." "but what! I know you don't have the balls to leave me for this whore" this bitch just keeps going and going and going..sigh "ok one im not a whore and two why don't you listen to what he's saying!?" steve smiled at me when I said that and I smiled back….he doesn't look like a pussy and from what ive seen he doesn't act like one either … only around her. "ok im sick of your attitude towards me!" evie said. " im just gonna haul off and kick your ass! Today 730 the lot." Wow my first threat from a hick slut. Was she really going to mess with a goth chick from nyc???? I guess so. "you didn't have to do that you know" steve said as we were walking back to the curtis' "I know but I wanted to…I read your letter. Its really sweet. And to tell you something else….i feel the same way. And yes I am a virgin…." He kind of smiled when I said that. So I stopped and grabbed his arm and then i kissed him… a bold step for a girl to take I know. But I felt it was right. And he did too apperantly because when we were walking he put his arm around my waist. Did this mean we were really going out now? I hope so.

715

" ok well guys I better get goin." I said "yea im goin too" steve said and looked at me "where are you to goin?" darry asked " well we were going to go hang out at the lot" "at 715 at night a little dangerous don't you think. Steve-o?" soda said. "why are you lieing? Look im kickin the shit out of evie at 730 so if you guys wanna come and watch feel free. Was it that hard steve?" I said jokingly. "don't kill her ray" dally said with a serious face on.. "dal chillaxe im not going to kill her…quickly" "please seriously don't hurt her too bad we don't need you in trouble." "ok" I said walking out of the door followed by everyone else. When we got to the lot we saw a sight that didn't look too good but it can go both ways I guess….

OKAY!!! Within the next few chapters sometime im going to put a bit of sexual contact I mean content in here I will not go that into detail with it. But its about her losing her virginity. (I don't mean to give it away) if you have ANY problems with it please either don't read it or if theres too many of you that do I wont put it in there.


End file.
